Haley Time
by xxlostxangelxx
Summary: For my friend Channy! Haley is looking forward to some alone time but things do not go according to plan! Based on the children's book "Five Minutes Peace" by Jill Murphy


**Hey Guys, Okay so I know I'm really inconsistent with my updating and for that I am really sorry and it doesn't help that I get writers block loads and then when I want to write it is generally not new chapters etc.. It's just random things. Anyways this is dedicated to one of my best friends, Channy, whom although I have only known for a few months I feel like I have known her forever! This is for you Channy I hope you like it! Xx**

Haley James Scott, now 23, flopped on her bed of her Tree Hill home. She was worn out from all her day's activities and was looking forward to just some quality time to herself. It wasn't that she didn't love her overly large extended family; she just wanted time to think to herself. She could hear the running of the bath water that she had prepared for herself. She was tired and was looking forward to an hour of just Haley time. She had been busy with Jamie, the twins Alexandria (Lexi) Joy and Olivia Lydia, and her youngest Kyle Clayton she smiled at the thought of her frustrating foursome but how she loved them to bits and nothing would change that; they were her babies, even Jamie who was now reaching the age of 9. The girls had just turned three and Kyle was close to completing his first year.

As Haley undressed and got into the lavender scented water, the house was unusually quiet. Usually she would hear the sounds of Jamie bouncing his ball or playing the piano, Lexi singing to something on TV, Olivia would be reading her book to Kyle, who would be crying for either Nathan or Haley who would be yelling at Jamie to stop bouncing his ball indoors or stop practicing and do his homework, yelling at Lexi to turn off the TV and convince Olivia that Kyle loved her reading but he was tired and wanted to sleep. Getting into the scented water, Haley turned the shower radio on so that she had some light accompaniment during her "Haley Hour." She sighed. It felt so good to just relax, she had wished Nathan was there in the bath with her, but he had promised Lucas to help coach the Ravens today, while the kids were left with Brooke and Peyton. She smiled at the mischief that she and Nathan usually got up to when they had the bath to themselves; well it was how Kyle had been conceived. She smirked at how Lexi and Olivia had been conceived in the Tric bathrooms on Lucas and Peyton's reception. Just as she was about to close her eyes for a minute, she heard the front door close with a bang. "Please be Nathan," she thought. "Please be Nathan." She listened carefully to a shuffling of feet and then: "Haley?"

She sighed, it was Peyton. "I'm in the bath," she yelled back.  
"Listen, I'm really sorry but Sawyer fell sick and Brooke got called at the store and so I brought the kids back." She sighed again.  
"Okay!" she called back. "I hope Sawyer get's better," she yelled as she heard the door slam shut. "So much for Haley time," she muttered under her breath.  
"Mum, we're home!" yelled Jamie as he walked up the stairs.  
"Momma Momma, Wexi, Wivia, Kywle and Damie, home," Lexi yelled, L's were coming out a W and her J's as Ds; it was funny as well as being cute.  
" Mummy's in the bath," she called to her children. "Go play with your toys and I'll be out soon." She sighed and knew it was going to be a quick bath. As she sunk her head under the water there was a knock on the bathroom room. She quickly pulled her head out, dripping wet. "Yes?" she asked. A bright 3 year old walked in. She was wearing blue jeans and pink top and holding a green bear to her chest, she had sparkling brown eyes and locks of brown hair; it was Olivia.

"Mummy, can I read to you?" she asked. Haley sighed.  
"Not now sweetie, Mummy's relaxing."  
" Pwease?" she begged, blinking her big brown eyes, "I'll only read one page, Pwomise"  
"Okay," Haley relented, "just one page"  
And so Olivia started and she continued for 4 pages. "Okay," Haley said, with a fake smile plastered on her face, "that's enough now, why don't you go and play with Lexi?" With that Olivia skipped out of the bathroom. She sank back into the bath; just as she did she was interrupted by another knock, Jamie.  
"Mum?" he walked in, not even bothering to wait for her reply. "I need help on this. It says look for all the verbs in this story but I don't know what a verb is." He explained pushing the book in her face. Haley sighed, for the umpteenth time that day.  
"Can't this wait?" she asked.  
Jamie shook his head. "I have to do this now and then my maths and then Dad's going to take me to play video games with Chuck." Haley shook her head as she grabbed her towel and got out of the bath to explain verbs to her son.  
15 minutes later Jamie finally understood verbs and went back to his room as Haley when back to the bathroom, the water was tepid but she wanted it steaming hot! So, she drained some of the water and started to fill the bath up with hot water. As it filled up, and she was about to get back in when she was interrupted, again! "Ma!" cooed Kyle as he crawled over to the bath. "Bath!" he exclaimed, thinking that Haley had made the bath for him.  
"Oh no!" replied Haley, "Bath for Mummy," she explained as she picked up her son and placed him in his room amongst all his toys. "Now you stay here and Mummy will be back soon."

Haley got back into the bath, for the last time. She smiled at the now quietness of her household, until..."Mummy?" cried the curious voice of Lexi. She had changed into a pink frock and was clutching her fairy wand in her right hand. She, like Olivia, had dazzling dark eyes and dark hair. The girls were fairly identical, but if you knew them well enough you could tell them apart. Lexi skipped into the bathroom and sat on the stool next to her mother's bathtub. "Mummy, can I sing you a song? Pwease?" she asked ever so sweetly batting her eyelashes. She had the cute thing going for her but Haley and Nathan had learnt to control themselves.  
"Can you do it later sweetie? Mummy's just finishing her bath," she said calmly.  
"But, you let Wivia, read to you," she retorted.  
"Okay," Haley sighed not wanting the water works to start.  
"Yay!" Lexi beamed  
"But, just up to the chorus, okay?"  
Lexi nodded as she began to sing her rendition of her mother's song _"Halo", _twice.  
As Lexi was about a third of the way through the third time the bathroom door was opened and Nathan stood in the doorway. He chuckled at the sight of a very irritated Haley, in the bath, and Lexi singing away without a care in the world.  
"Hi Babe," he said to his wife, who looked up at the sound of his voice. She smiled.  
"Hey you," she whispered. Before he could lean over to kiss her Jamie ran in followed by Olivia and Kyle.  
"Great! Dad you're home! Can we go to Chuck's now? You said you would take me after I did all my work and I did; didn't I Mum?"  
" Daddy! Daddy take Wexi and me to park!"  
" No! Daddy sign wiv me!"  
"Dada! Hug!"  
Both parents chuckled at the sound of their children trying to get their attention.  
"Okay, everyone get their shoes and socks on! Jamie you help Kyle. Last one downstairs and by the door isn't getting ice cream! Now go!"

In five seconds flat the next generation of Scott's had vacated the bathroom. Haley chucked, "Thank you," she said; pulling her husband toward her as she planted a kiss on his lips.  
"Ready!" yelled someone from downstairs, they both laughed.  
"I'll leave you to it," Nathan winked as he walked out the bathroom.  
Haley sighed happily, she loved her crazy family and nothing was going to change that! 


End file.
